A Clear Blue Summer Day
by Rimnerel Ayasugi
Summary: [One shot yaoi] Surrounding a summer day that two certain individuals discover something that was so obvious to everyone else. KennyxTala


Rimnerel: Well, let's see, yet another Ke/Ta fic.  
  
Ozuma (brow raised): Don't you have enough already?  
  
Rimnerel: Hey, you can never have enough! So, let's kick off this by saying that this story seems a bit OOC, well maybe it is just a bit, but hey, it's fun to try. Okay, let's see. Oh, another thing! This story has my Ian/Tyson pairing in it. I want to coin this pairing...unless someone has seen it before me, cause I haven't!  
  
Ozuma: Just like you coined the first that Max and Zeo pairing in Oleander?  
  
Rimnerel: Hey, it was a good idea. Well, let me get this started. It's a one shot deal, that I came up with while completely bored at school one day. As my disclaimer, I own the story alone, nothing else. I hope everyone enjoys it.

----------------------------------------  
  
The weather was hot for that summer, hotter than the previous two summers before that. Japan had been hit with a massive heat wave this year, making outside horrendous to venture out into. And because Tokyo seemed the hottest place of all, everyone was indoors. Well, except for a few individuals that had made the decision to head out to the beach. Or rather, it was mainly two Bladebreakers and a Demoliton Boy that made everyone come to the decision to go to the beach and get away from Tokyo for a while. With Max, Tyson, and Ian's constant complaining to their team captains, it was only a matter of time before Tala and Kai said yes. It was a good excuse to find something to do that didn't required them all getting heat stroke.  
  
And since the Demolition Boys started living in Japan a year ago after Boris was finally put in jail for child abuse and inhumane living conditions towards the going ons within the abbey, it became a huge joint trip. Everyone could feel the excitement in the air as Tyson, Ian, and Max ran around the huge three story compound the Demolition Boys and Bladebreakers shared. The whole way there had been full of excitement and such. Being that fifteen times Bryan threatened to kill Tyson and Ian if they didn't shut the hell up and wait to get to the beach. In actuality, it was more Ian and Tyson irritating the older that had to do with it.  
  
Even when they all got to the beach, Bryan, Rei, and Tala had to hold back three very anxious teens from running straight into the ocean, while Kai set them all up in rooms. And now...here they all were.  
  
Kenny rose his eyes up to the sky, seeing how clear and blue it was. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a few wisps of hair slipped from behind his ear, but he tucked them away once more. It really was nicer weather to be at the beach. The sun blazed down on the beach, the white sand absorbing the energy. From time to time, a light wind would blow through trying to cool off things.  
  
Kenny continued to watch the sky before he heard someone calling his name. Looking back towards the crystal blue ocean, he found Tyson calling him to come join everyone that was playing around the water's edge, mainly him, Max, and Ian. The blue eyed storm dragon master didn't notice the blonde Bladebreaker and navy bluish-purple haired Demolition Boy who was now fourteen, two years younger than him, quietly sneaking up on him. Both boys wore super soaker back packs filled with water they must have gotten from the hotel, and were now pumping their guns to ambush Tyson.  
  
"Hey Chief! Come on! The water's nice," Tyson shouted.  
  
"I think you have more to worry about Tyson," Kenny shouted back with a short grin. "I suggest you run." Tyson gave his friend a funny look, just as Max and Ian let the blue haired male have it. Tyson gave a startled cry as he turned to the boys grinning like Cheshire Cats.  
  
"I'm going to drown you both," Tyson shouted, lunging for Max who moved out of the way. Tyson ended up eatting sand, with Ian taking the opportunity to continue to spray Tyson. Tyson eventually got up and stared at the male who was looking as if he had done no wrong. Tyson said something Kenny didn't pick up before chasing Ian down the beach. Max followed, pumping his gun some more just in case he had to come to Ian's aid.  
  
Shaking his head, Kenny turned his attention to where Rei, Bryan, and Spencer were. Spencer had began chatting with some cute orange haired chick he met some time ago, while he kept an eye on Bryan, making sure he didn't kill. Bryan was glaring at Rei who in turn was nervously talking with a very flirty Mariah of the White Tigers team. She had come up to Japan with the rest of her team for a vacation break and so happeningly resided in the same hotel as the Demolition Boys and Bladebreakers. Rei had tried explaining to Mariah he was with Bryan, but she remained determined never to give up on them no matter how possessive or jealous Bryan was.  
  
Bryan continued glaring at Mariah while he sat in the sand under an umbrella with Spencer and his new friend. Rei was well aware of his boyfriend's jealous glaring which would have probably sent the pink haired woman up in flames by now, if the ability was open. Spencer was amused at his lavendar haired friend's attitude toward's his boyfriend's childhood friend. But of course, Bryan had a very good reason. Mariah was wearing an extremely skimpy two piece bikini leaving very little to the imagination, while she shamelessly flaunted herself in front of a flustered Rei Kon. Poor Rei was doing his best not to look at Mariah, upsetting Bryan more, and paying just enough attention to keep Mariah happy.  
  
"It's sad indeed," came a voice beside Kenny. The brunette looked over to his left side, seeing the red haired older male which had been taking a nap earlier, peering at the triangle in progress. Tala shook his head with a very amused smile playing on his lips. "Bryan keeps that up, he's going to be the one to burst into flames."  
  
Kenny chuckled at the remark, nodding with a little agreement. "You seem to find as much humor in that situation as Spencer does. That is truly cruel of you."  
  
The red head turned humored azure eyes to the brunette with a clever smile. "And you don't?"  
  
"Maybe just a little, but still, someone should at least help Rei out," Kenny said, looking back over to the flustered neko-jin.  
  
"And give up such good entertainment? THAT would be cruel," Tala stated with drollness.  
  
Kenny shook his head once more with a smile. "Cruel you are, Tala Ivanov. Both you and Spencer."   
  
The red head chuckled a little before he went back to his nap under the huge umbrella he was sharing with Kenny. Kai was there a while ago until he did one of his disappearing acts. Every now and then, Kenny's eyes would go over to the male beside him sleeping on his stomach. It was a secret that only one other knew about concerning his crush on the team captain of the Demolition Boys. The ever vibrant and at times eccentric red head drew Kenny into a whirlpool of emotions.  
  
It was probably just a little while after the Russians bladers came to live with the Bladebreakers that Kenny noticed the change in his thinking towards Tala. Not only did he find Tala smart, quick witted, sarcastic, cynical, and eccentric, but was the most sensual person Kenny ever had the curtisy to meet. Next to Kai, though Kai and Max were together, Kenny definitely would like some of his attention to be directly in his direction. Everything about Tala forced one to pay attention to him.  
  
Yet because of a slight fear of being turned down, hindered Kenny from saying a word to Tala about his feelings. So now, when there was a chance he would not get caught, he would stare down at the milky skin shaded from the harsh sun. The red hair which occasionally moved with the wind, the long lashes concealling those sparkling azure eyes, which were currently closed. The strong shoulders, smooth back, and firm ass...  
  
'Stop that!' Kenny flushed, stopping himself from staring and drooling over the sleeping red head. Yet the task proved difficult because before he knew it, his eyes were again adoring the sensual lips parted slightly now. Kenny bet Tala was a great kisser, he just seemed like he would be, probably an incredible fuck too. 'Dammit! Get a hold of yourself, Kenny. Get your mind out of the gutter! Argh, but why does he have to be so damn sexy? He's just...bad thoughts!'  
  
"Kenny," a voice whispered into the brunette's ear. "You might want to wipe your mouth. You keep drooling like that and you might drown him." The young man jumped, turning his head to find Kai had magically appeared from out of no where. A knowing smile graced his lips.  
  
The remark brought a dark shade of crimson to Kenny's cheeks. Pulling his eyes from the sleeping male, he gave Kai a slight look. Kai was seating down by down next to Kenny under the umbrella, a cone of colored shaved ice in his hand.   
  
"Not so loud Kai!" Kenny whispered urgently.  
  
"Afraid he might wake up and hear you? That he might actually take notice of you finally? If that's the case, then I might as well wake him up now," Kai said quietly.  
  
"No!" Kenny nearly shrieked.  
  
"What? Isn't that what you want? Don't you want to be with him?" Kai said, munching on some of his shaved ice.  
  
"Kai..." Kenny nervously looked back over to Tala, then down at his hands which were making circles in the sand in front of him. "Please, just don't."  
  
Kai sighed. "Fine, but if you don't say something soon, I'm not going to hold back next time you stare so longingly at him. I'm not going to allow you to torment yourself with what ifs. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
A short smile rose to Kenny's lips, nodding his head. Kai had always been the big brother he never had. No matter what, he stuck by Kenny. Kenny had always found himself confiding in the dual haired male more than anyone else on the team. And yes, Kenny had also confided in Kai about his crush on Tala.   
  
"Eventually, I promise," Kenny stated.  
  
"You better," Kai said matter-of-factly.  
  
"And you better give me some of that shaved ice," came a chipper voice. Kai had little time to move his shaved ice as Max made a try for it. "Hey!"  
  
"Get your own," Kai replied. Max pouted, then aimed the nuzzle of his super soaker at Kai.  
  
"I don't want to. I want yours."  
  
Kai rose a brow to his lover as if daring Max to try it. "You really want to be sleeping alone, don't you?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Max gaped.  
  
"I wouldn't huh?" Kai smirked. "Why don't you try it then?" Max's eyes grew wide, but then he put the super soaker down, pouting with defeat. "I thought you would make the right choice."  
  
"You're always so mean," Max pouted as he flopped down beside Kai. Without saying a word, Kai leaned forward to meet Max's lips in a gentle kiss. Or what had began as just simple. Within minutes, the kiss had not only deepened, but Kai was moving his mouth down Max's neck to lick and suck on the flesh that was bare to him. Max moaned softly, starting to become extremely horny as Kai's mouth went lower.  
  
"You know," Tala remarked waking up due to the excessive noise factor. "This is a public beach. Go back to your rooms and get each other off there." Kai pulled back from Max, looking over at Tala for a second before getting up, pulling Max with him.  
  
"Good idea. No reason why everyone gets to enjoy what I have," Kai stated. The remark brought a light blush to Max's face. Tala made a slight face towards the remark.  
  
"That was obvioulsy better kept to yourself. I don't want to hear that and I don't think Kenny does either," Tala stated. "Now go before we're subjected to more of that."  
  
"Yes mother," Kai chimed as he pulled Max back towards the hotel.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I bother," Tala said, turning on his back, unawarely giving Kenny a nice little look at that toned body wrapped in nothing but a pair of dark red swim trunks with a black streak of color going up the sides. Kenny watched the subtle rise and fall of Tala's chest, licking his lips subconscioulsy. Why was it that he had to be that sexy?  
  
"Hey guys, where did Max go?" Tyson said as he came up straightening his swim trunks. Tala cracked open an eye, shifting a glance of knowing humor at Tyson.  
  
"Giving the world a little decency and not screwing all over the beach."  
  
"What! I wasn't!" Tyson flushed.  
  
"You know, Ian's never had too secure a mouth," Tala said just as the young man with navy bluish-purple hair walked up with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Tyson, let's go! I found the perfect spot," the young Demolition Boy said. Tyson flushed again, turning to his boyfriend telling him to be quiet. "What's wrong Tyson, I thought we were going to--" Tyson clamped a hand over Ian's mouth, dragging the younger away.  
  
"What did I tell you?" Tala remarked.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Kenny smiled, watching the two go off to their own private place. It had almost been a full year now since those two had hooked up. Since neither specialized in subtlety, they had basically announced to themselves and everyone else, who found them screwing in Tyson's room one day, about their relationship.  
  
"Hey Kenny."  
  
"Huh, yeah?" Kenny turned his head towards Tala, who looked as if he was thinking. "Tala?"  
  
"Nice day, isn't it?" Tala replied.  
  
"The day...yeah. It's nice," Kenny remarked with a smile as he looked back up to the sky. "Especially the sky. It's so clear, don't you think so?"  
  
Tala tilted his head back, staring at the sky. Kenny glanced over the length of the other's neck, the gentle bob of the adam's apple as Tala swallowed. His eyes took in everything. The curve of Tala's chin, the beautiful cheekbones, the slightly pointed nose spaced so elaborately within that attractive face. Everything about him was awe-strickening.  
  
"The sky is clear. Never seen it that beautiful before. Well, probably because of just how little attention I give it," Tala said with a light grin. He turned his face back to Kenny, who lowered his eyes. Tala carefully watched the male throught his lashes. Why was he tormenting himself like this? Since coming to Japan a year ago, all he had been able to think of, to want, was this sweet angel beside him. From the moment Tala first saw him, as cliched and corny as it was, the team captain of the Demolition Boys hadn't been able to take his eyes off Kenny.  
  
Every now and then when they were like this, just sitting alone, Tala contemplated telling the brunette his feelings. Then he came to his senses. Why would someone like Kenny like Tala? This angel was smart, angelic, and it was as if a real angel had come from heaven to grace him with such a heavenly presence. Maybe he was crazy. But he couldn't help it. Kenny made him this way when he was near the brunette.  
  
"I could stay this way forever," Kenny said, leaving out the part of being able to stay this way forever as long as Tala was there with him to enjoy it all.  
  
"Maybe. But I would rather--" Tala cut his sentence short.  
  
"Tala?" Kenny had a feeling the older was going to say something more. The red head shook his head.  
  
"It's nothing," Tala murmured.  
  
"Yes it was," Kenny countered. "You wouldn't have stopped otherwise. You know...I won't tell anyone."  
  
Tala's eyes flickered over the younger male with contemplation. What was the worst that could happen? BESDIES Kenny asking him why he thought he would want Tala. If anything, the other worst scenario was Kenny getting up and walking away not saying a thing. Prodding himself up on his elbows, Tala stared Kenny directly in the eyes.  
  
"I was going to say that I would rather stare at your beauty for an eternity."  
  
Silence slipped between the two as Kenny stared at Tala. Had he really heard what had seemed to come out Tala's mouth? He could not be awake right now if it was true. It was not possible that Tala just... "Tala, did you...did you really mean that?"  
  
"If it means that you won't leave my side. That you will allow me to hold you. To kiss you and try to make you as happy as what is within my power. If it means that you will love me as much as I have worshipped you in secrecy, then yes, I meant it with my heart and soul," Tala confessed softly. Tala lowered his eyes, his heart pounding a mile a minute waiting for Kenny to say something, anything that will give him indication of an answer.  
  
"I don't know how you can think I'm that special, when you're like the most heavenly being god could have sent to Earth," Kenny responded finally. "I should be the one to ask can I still worship you."  
  
"As long as I can worship you in return," Tala murmured as he leaned towards Kenny to pull the male into a kiss. Just as their lips were to meet, they felt eyes watching them. A pair of lavendar, gold, and blue watched with much interest.  
  
"Seems someone stopped moping in a corner," Bryan smirked. He had his arms wrapped around Rei possessively. How he had gotten Mariah away from the neko-jin...a mystery in itself. Rei smiled down at the two under the umbrella.  
  
"I'm happy you two finally got together," Rei grinned. "It was sort of sad that you both were giving each other those longing looks yet didn't notice them yourselves. Anyway, Bryan, Spencer, and I were heading back to the hotel to get something to eat. You guys want to come?"  
  
"I think they want to have some alone time. Speaking of which, where's Tyson and Ian anyway? Not to mention Kai and Max?" Bryan said, looking around with a slight frown.  
  
"You probably don't want to know," Kenny said, as he felt Tala move closer to him.  
  
"Which means screwing somewhere."  
  
"Well, guess we'll catch you guys later," Rei said as the trio headed back to the hotel, leaving Tala and Kenny alone once more.  
  
"So, where were we?" Tala murmured.  
  
"I think...here." Kenny leaned down, touching his lips to Tala's. Opening his mouth, he allowed the other's tongue to dance across the interior of his mouth. Above them, the sky only seemed to sparkle more now that two drifting clouds finally found each other.  
  
owaru


End file.
